Predict this
by anerol152
Summary: She has mastered them all but one, but not for much longer. She will master divination and no one shall stand in her way
**AN: Pride of Portree**

 **Chaser 2: Write about someone trying to master (an aspect or the entirety of) the subject.**

 **Optional Prompts:** **(dialogue) "This was the most fun I've ever had.", (word) light,**

 **8\. (picture)**

 **Word count : 1008**

One Saturday evening, late in February, Ron was attempting to leave the Gryffindor common room unnoticed, when Harry appeared before him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell Harry! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" He whisper-shouted as he watched Harry put his invisibility cloak in a bag. "Why were you even sneaking around with the cloak anyway?"

"You say that like _you_ weren't trying to get as far away as you could from Hermione as well." Harry pointed out in an indignant whisper. Ron looked a bit sheepish at that.

"Well you can't blame me; she's going bonkers about divination. As if she doesn't already have O's in _every_ other subject. She just _has_ to master this one too." That statement was followed by his all too famous 'Hermione is being a know-it-all again' eye roll.

"I know, but we have to be supportive, and be there for her when she needs us." replied Harry unhappily.

"So are we hiding in the kitchen again?"

"We're hiding in the Chamber of Secrets this time. Just in case. There is no way she could get to us there. The parseltongue protected entrance, should hold... I think." He said, his voice laced with what could be only be described as borderline desperation.

"But we can still get some food from the kitchens, right?" whined Ron.

"I'll ask Dobby to bring us some later. But never mind that, let's _go_ before she finds us and starts asking us questions about divination again."

They both got under the invisibility cloak and silently left the common room, just in time.

Hermione stood in the empty common room that Saturday night with a crazed look in her eyes as she thought of all the things she could do to 'reward' the two boys, her so called friends, for running away, again. Those plans included spiders, cakes, boggarts, Snape and a worrying amount of polyjuice potion among other - for the sake of reader's sanity unmentioned - things.

Deep under the castle Harry and Ron felt a deep sense of dread settle deep into their bones. It felt as though someone was dancing on their graves. Surprisingly, it made the damp cold chamber look rather cosy. Suddenly, even the basilisk carcass looked rather welcoming.

* * *

Hermione was leaning over a table in one of the abandoned classrooms in the East wing of the castle. The table was full of tea leaves, coffee cups, pieces of multicolored hair, candles and papers which were filled with diagrams. There had to have been at least twenty pages of divination and prophecy related scrolls. Along with those, a huge scroll that had random lines and squiggles drawn all over it had been placed at the centre of the table.

She picked up the huge scroll, struggling to hold it in her small hands, and looked at it as if it had been given to her by Merlin himself.

'This is it,' she thought, 'this is the one thing that will bring light back to the world and rule over the darkness of my failure- not mastering all the possible classes this death trap of a school can offer me.'

She wiped away the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes and stood tall and proud, the manic spark shining in her eyes. She positively shined with satisfaction, which ultimately made her look like cross between mad muggle scientist and cat, that got the cannery.

"Now comes the fun part." She whispered as she slowly gathered her things in her bag and silently left the room. "Finding some 'volunteers' for the practical exam."

She would do this, and Godric have mercy on the poor soul that stood in her way. She would master Divination and prove, once and for all to that loony professor, that Hermione Granger could master everything, even silly things like divination.

* * *

A resounding smack echoed through the room and everyone in the classroom simply stared in shock-filled wonder at Hermione as she stood there with a crazed, self-satisfied smirk.

"This was the most fun I've ever had." She said and then promptly walked away with a spring in her step.

"Tell me I'm seeing things. Please Harry; tell me I didn't just see Hermione bitch-slap professor Trelawney after throwing her masters at her." There was nothing but pure disbelief on Ron's face as he watched her walk out of the room.

"I can't believe my eyes either Ron. This... this happened, right?"

"That was hot." A stunned Draco said, drawing the attention of the whole class. "Uh... I mean... that... that was so hot-headed and totally something a dirty mudblood like her would do." He sneered, but a small blush was still visible on his pale face.

A tabby cat no one had noticed until then silently followed the girl out of the classroom. She had distinctive glass-like markings. The entertainment was clearly over. On the base of North tower, Minerva McGonagall chuckled as she regained her human form, oh the silent students really were the most outrageous, when it came down to it.

"All right, now I'm 100% sure this is a nightmare." Ron said and fainted. Harry looked down in horror.

"Someone call Madame Pomfrey!" Lavender shrieked, racing to Ron's side and glared at the doorway where Hermione had exited the classroom.

News of the attack on Professor Trelawney spread throughout the school like wildfire. After all, _Hermione Granger_ had been the one to carry it out. It wasn't long before Fred and George heard the news that their little brother's, dorky little friend, had outdone them and any of their previous pranks.

* * *

That night in the Gryffindor common room the Terror Twins whispered to each other with an intensity that would make even the bravest men shudder with dread. Even Lee Jordan eyed them with obvious apprehension. Harry - and a now conscious Ron - exchanged a look full of concern, when they heard one of the duo exclaim: "We can't leave it like that! To be out pranked like that- this is war!"


End file.
